Ravishing - Raven & Ravager Fanfic
by ReemasB
Summary: Set after "Titans", Raven joins the rest of the Titans in a night of celebrating their newfound union after the defeat of the Dominators. They spend their evening at a nightclub, where Raven meets a mysterious and beautiful woman named Rose. One-shot collaboration with DCUnitedFanfics.


**Ravishing - Raven & Ravager Fanfic**

After defeating the Dominators, the Titans headed for the club to lighten the mood. Wally had to go back to Central City to rest up and continue training with his speed. Evelyn had returned to Star City to tend to some "unfinished business". Rachel couldn't tell what sort of "unfinished business" it was. She couldn't get close enough to the archeress to read her mind, but whatever "unfinished business" she has back at Star City, Rachel suspected that it wasn't good. As for M'gann, she had gone back to her universe, where she returned to the DEO to maintain her cover, making sure no one suspected that she broke out. Tim had mentioned that Jason decided to not take part in the night's festivities. Rachel assumed as much. The mysterious Atlantean boy named Kaldur had gone back to the coast, hoping Aquaman had returned. He said he would come back to help the Titans at some point, but Rachel wasn't sure. Rachel entered the nightclub with Kori, Logan, Victor, Jaime, Tim, Roy, Conner, and Zatanna.

Rachel sat at the bar, watching the rest of her team dance on the dance floor, laughing and enjoying themselves. Rachel sighed as she took a sip of her glass of apple martini. She thought back to the last time she had gone to the club. Richard had taken her and the rest of the Titans to a club back in Gotham, but she didn't like it then. The music blared all around her, deafening her as she felt a loss of breath from the congestion of everyone else. It's not the kind of place Rachel liked to hang out. She already had three guys trying to dry hump her, which pissed her off. She hated having men trying to rub their crotch against her without her permission.

Rachel turned back to the bar with the drink in her hand, taking a few small sips. She didn't want to get too drunk. She considered absinthe, but decided she didn't be under the influence of the Green Devil. Many have debunked the idea of the Green Devil causing hallucinations, but Rachel rather not take the risk. She drank her martini while watching her friends having a good time. Rachel smiled as Kori danced in the midst of dozens of people, moving with a sensual flow with the music. Rachel caught sight of Jaime dancing with Zatanna casually, while Tim, Roy, Victor, & Logan all danced like animals. Rachel was glad Logan didn't try to get her to dance with him. They had one moment together before fighting the Dominators, and luckily, it hadn't gone straight to his head. At least...she didn't think it did. Rachel noticed Conner standing off to the side, sulking alone. She understood why he wasn't in the mood to dance. With M'gann having left, he felt even more alone than he did when she first died.

Suddenly, a man grabbed Rachel by the arm, catching her by surprise. She looked at him wide-eyed. Rachel could smell the alcohol-infested breath in his mouth and nearly gagged in disgust.

"Would you like to dance?" he shouted while tugging at Rachel's arm.

She tugged her arm back in refusal. "No," she said sharply. Angry at her refusal, he grabbed her arm again, tighter this time. She cried out in pain. "Ow!"

A girl suddenly grabbed him by the arm and twisted it behind his back, making him cry out in pain. "Hey, asshole, she said no!" she snapped. "Get the fuck out before I call security! Do you hear me? Fuck off!" The man scolded at them both before stumbling away from the bar, disappearing into the crowd. Rachel turned her attention to the girl that practically saved her life from the drunk.

"Thanks," Rachel called out cover the blaring music. "I could have handled it though."

"Sure, but you were too slow," the girl said with a smirk. Rachel noticed the Australian accent the girl had. The girl turned to the bar & called over the bartender to get her a drink. The bartender returned with absinthe, the very drink Rachel refused to order. She had to give the girl pointers for ordering absinthe.

Rachel gazed at the strange girl. Rachel found the girl to be very beautiful, the "out of their league" type of beautiful. She had light brown skin with dark brown almond-shaped eyes. Light glistened off of her soft bleach white hair. Rachel's eyes traced down to the girl's plump red lips. Rachel notices the outfit the girl was wearing. It was a formal dark grey dress with a Sabrina neckline and white pearl necklace around her neck. It didn't seem to be an outfit suitable for the nightclub. It looked more suitable for fancy dinner parties or important business meetings. Maybe she recently got out of a meeting and wanted a drink.

"I always bring a taser or a pepper spray just in case," the girl said while taking a sip of her drink. "It saves up a lot of energy, yet it wouldn't be as fun."

"Aren't you worried that he's coming back with a group of guys?" Rachel asked. There are times when a lone man is actually hanging out with a group and one wouldn't even know it until it's too late.

"Then I'll just kick their asses and tell them to go fuck themselves," she said.

Rachel chuckled at her comment. "You're too cocky about it," she remarked

"Always am and I don't regret it," she said. "People who say that I'm too overconfident have no idea that I always get what I want no matter what it takes. So, yes, I'm proud of being overconfident." The girl smiled and took another sip of her drink, then turned to face Rachel. Rachel noticed her eyes trace up and down her body. She smiled. " What's your name?"

Rachel bit her lip. "Rachel...Rachel Roth."

The girl red lips raise to a smirk. "I'm Rosamunde Worth," she said. "But people call me Rose."

"I think I prefer Rose," Rachel said. "Your first name sounds like a bitch to pronounce."

"Why do you think they call me Rose?" Rose said with a laugh. She looked around at the dancing crowd. "So, did you come alone?"

"I'm here with my friends," Rachel said, pointing out the team. They were still dancing, oblivious to the fact that Rachel almost got kidnapped by a drunk guy. "Not really much of a dancer myself. You?"

"Looking for the straightest person I can fuck with," Rose said while looking around the crowd. "Looks like I missed the opportunity when I saved your ass from that drunk."

"Sorry," Rachel apologized. However, Rachel thought she could have handled the drunk man herself. It was Rose's own fault that she decided to go into Rescue Mode instead of having more fun looking for someone to dance with.

"You know, that's the wrong color for your lips," Rose said, criticizing the lip color Rachel was wearing. "I mean, dark purple?"

Rachel rolls her eyes. "And that's the wrong outfit for the occasion," Rachel snapped back sharply.

Rose chuckled in amusement. "Touché. But, seriously, I know these things. If you're wearing outfits like that, it means you're trying to get attention but you're not getting the attention you want. You want to know why? Your makeup is scaring people away. And that's not the kind of attention you want. Have you ever heard the phrase 'less is more'? Try doing that."

Rachel frowned at her. She knew Rose was right, though. The eyeliner she chose to wear to the club was black and smudged around her eyes. The lipstick matchec the eye makeup as well as the outfit she was wearing. Rachel nervously looked down at her torn black jeans and matching top. Her eyes traced down to her big boots. Rachel's hands rose up to feel the choker she wore. It was too much black, even for her, especially with such pale skin.

Rose smirks at Rachel and took her by the hand. "Come with me."

Rachel hesitated for a moment, knowing that she can't trust anyone else but her friends. Rachel felt a certain uneasiness as Rose dragged her through the crowd, across the club. She felt a sense of worry as she wondered where she was being taken. Rachel took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. Not everybody was a threat, right? Rose could just be...doing something nice. So Rachel let Rose guide her, finding themselves entering the club's bathroom while the others remained dancing.

In the bathroom, Rose removed a reddish pink lipstick from a small purse she wore over her shoulder, then began applying it over Rachel's lips. Rachel tried focusing on the music as Rose applied the lipstick slowly. The music wasn't as loud in the bathroom. The walls muffled the music, making it somewhat quieter.

"You don't want the color to be too dark," Rose said softly while applying the lip color. "Since you're extremely pale, a darker color will contrast your lips too much, like plum purple or wine red. Use either pale crimson or rosy pink."

"I don't usually wear lipstick, especially pink," Rachel said with a hint of irritation in her voice. She didn't like pink or any other girly colors.

"Shut the fuck up, you'll ruin it," Rose said, keeping Rachel's lips still. Rachel immediately stopped talking, letting her be. "A lot of girls like you and me hate pink. I despise it. But this brings out the color of your lips in nice flesh tones, that way boys and girls notice that you have a very pretty mouth. There we go," she smiles once she finishes and puts away the lipstick in her purse. "You look great."

"Should I really give a shit about people thinking if I'm pretty of not?" Rachel asked rhetorically with her arms folded over her chest, "because I don't."

Rose smirked and raised her eyebrows. "You're such a fucking liar, you know that? I see how you were looking at the redhead on the dance floor."

"Um, what redhead?" Rachel asked. There were more than a few redheads on the dancefloor. Rose could've seen Rachel glance at any number of guys. She had to be more specific than that.

"The pretty tan one with the nice boobs and green eyes," Rose pointed out.

Rachel sighed. She knew she was talking about Kori. She wasn't trying to stare, but...sometimes she couldn't help it. "Am I that noticeable?" Rachel asked uncomfortably.

Rose chuckled in amusement. "Duh! Does she know?"

Rachel shook her head sideways. She never told Kori that she liked her, mainly because Kori slept with Richard, which Rachel never fully got past. Aside from that, Rachel always felt afraid of rejection. Even if she managed to tell Kori how she felt, it would still change everything between the two of them. Rachel would have to keep her feelings for Kori bottled up. Thankfully, that wouldn't be a problem, since Kori was still too innocent and naïve about certain things. But...part of Rachel just wanted to get it out in the open.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Rose asked, though it didn't seem to be a real question. "You want her to tell you she likes you first? You know that's never gonna happen, honey. You can tell she's oblivious to what's going on around her. Even if she did know you like her, I doubt she's going to feel the same way for you."

"Aren't you a killjoy, bitch," Rachel snarled in annoyance. She walked past Rose, bumping her shoulder against Rose's shoulder and tried to walk out of the bathroom, only to have her upper arm grabbed firmly and tugged back into the bathroom. Rachel tried to pull back, but Rose wouldn't let go of her arm.

"You know that I'm right," Rose smirked. Rachel continues to glare at her darkly. Finally, Rose loosened her grip on her arm, letting Rachel go. "Take my word for it, you're too good for that dumb bitch. You deserve better."

Rachel raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And who do you think I deserve? You?"

Rose's smirk deepened. "Why not?"

"Well, you're being a mean bitch, and you're insulting my friend," Rachel said sternly.

"A friend who doesn't know you like her and doesn't deserve someone as hot as you," Rose commented as she leaned close to Rachel, tucking the dark empath's hair behind her ear. Rachel blushed at Rose's comment but doesn't answer. Rose smirked once more, getting the answer without the use of words. She reclined against the sink behind her. "Isn't it just sad? You're so pretty and yet almost every guy only has eyes for girls with the hottest body. And then there's that one person who only sees you as a friend and nothing else. That's known as the 'Friend Zone,' honey."

"Fuck you, you big-breasted bitch," Rachel snarled back.

"Touché," Rose responded. "But I don't have a big ass so that's a miss." Rose brought her hand up to her chest. "Now, me? I'm not picky. I go both ways no matter how they look. Big-breasted. Flat-chested. Big cock. Small cock. You name it. I do them."

Rachel lets out a deep breath, unsure of what to make of what she was hearing. Rose...was a bit of a slut, that was certain.

Rose arched her eyebrow at Rachel. "So, what are you?"

Rachel shrugged. "What do you mean by that?"

"Are you cock or pussy?" she asked. "Do you like cocks? Do you like pussies? Or do you like both?"

Rachel frowned at the question in disgust. "I don't feel comfortable talking about this."

"No, of course you don't," Rose said. "You're such an innocent girl. I can tell. But, you know, sometimes it's best to put all that innocence behind. Quit the whole good girl routine, the heart of the team, the loving one of the family bullshit, and just live life to the fullest for a minute. Do whatever the fuck you want, even if you'll only do it once in your lifetime, instead of just sitting around and waiting for life to begin."

Rachel stared at Rose attentively. Is she really talking about her? Is Rachel really the problem? Is she the reason that Rachel hasn't been able to confess to Kori that she likes her? Rachel knew how afraid she was of rejection, but basically, it was all on Rachel to make the move. Rose was calling her out on it, and...she felt afraid to make the move.

"I think I need to go," Rachel said, breaking the silence. "My friends are probably looking for me right now."

Rose smiled at her. "Sure. I just needed someone to have fun with. Looks like I'll have to keep looking." Rachel nodded and turned to leave the bathroom again when Rose spoke again. "Though, I think they still might be dancing and having fun." Rachel stopped in her tracks once she heard that. "You can probably hear them laughing."

Rachel glanced back at Rose, then turned to face the door. She did, in fact, hear her friends laughing. Even with the music blasting outside, she could still hear Logan laughing his very recognizable laugh. They were still partying, oblivious to the fact that Rachel was in the bathroom with a crazy girl.

"So I'm guessing you're going to sit by the bar again and wait for them to finish having fun while you just watch," Rose said.

Rachel put a lot of thought to it. Why couldn't she have fun for once in her life? Why should she sit by the bar and everyone could have a good time except for her? And then Kori…Kori will probably reject her if she tells her the truth. It was unfair and Rachel knew it. The thought of it pissed her off.

Rachel abruptly turned to Rose, glaring. "No, I'm not." She marched over to Rose and immediately pressed her lips against Rose's. Rose let out half a laugh before kissing Rachel in return, cupping the pale girl's cheeks with both of her hands tightly as she inserted her tongue into Rachel's mouth, deepening the kiss and dominating her mouth. Rachel moaned lowly as Rose put a hand under her blouse and slowly slid it up her soft stomach, reaching for her bra. Rose put her hand beneath the bra cup and took Rachel's small breast in a gentle squeeze.

They separate for a moment and gasp for a bit of air. Rose looked at Rachel straight in the eye and smirked daringly. Rachel didn't even notice Rose removing the belt of her jeans until she heard the clicking sound of her belt buckle and the zipper of her jeans being pulled down.

Before Rachel could even protest against it, Rose pushed her into the bathroom stall at the far end of the bathroom. Rose entered the stall and shut the door behind her, locking it so the two wouldn't be disturbed. She returned to Raven, pushing the pale girl against the wall and pinning her. To Rachel's surprise, Rose was much stronger than she anticipated. Rose grabbed both of Rachel's wrists and put them around her head.

Rachel expected for Rose to kiss her again. However, they remained staring at each other for what felt like minutes. Rachel's heart continued to pound fast against her chest, waiting for what she might do next. Rose took advantage of her distraction and put her hand deep into Rachel's underwear, watching the pale girl lean back her head and let out a sigh. Rose began rubbing Rachel's clitoris in slow and soft circles as she peppered kisses down her pale neck. Rachel's sighs hitched as it turned into a mixture of hisses and small gasps as she felt her clitoris burn in a pleasurable way.

Rose smirked and placed another soft kiss on the neck. "Good girl," she whispered as she starts rubbing Rachel's clit faster, making Rachel's gasps become even quicker. Rachel felt her powers stimulate and go off for a brief moment, making the bathroom door lock itself, leaving the rest of the world outside and her trapped with the crazy girl. How convenient.

Rachel's hips bucked as she felt the burning sensation, then she let out a soft moan. Suddenly, the burning stopped. Rose stopped pleasuring her. Rachel opened her eyes and looked at her in confusion.

"Do you trust me?" Rose asked.

Rachel shook her head. "No," she whispered timidly.

Rose smiled mischievously. "Good." Rose leaned down to kiss Rachel on the lips again, this time lowering themselves onto the floor, Rose still keeping Rachel cornered and against the wall. As Rose proceeded to kiss her, she removes Rachel's blouse, pulling the fabric over her head and tossing it aside, leaving her in her plain black bra and her pale skin exposed. Rachel blushed, feeling self conscious and embarrassed of being in a bra in front of Rose.

Rose unzipped her dark grey dress and pulled down the upper half. Surprisingly, she wasn't wearing a bra. Her breasts were unashamedly exposed. Rose smirked as she took Rachel's hand and placed it on her breast. Rachel almost snatched her hand if it weren't for the fact that Rose was stronger than her and wasn't going to let go. "Go on," Rose said. "I won't bite."

Shyly, Rachel did just that. She massaged Rose's breast and watched the crazy girl lean back her head, releasing a deep moan. Even the nipple began to become erect. Daringly, Rachel leaned forward and put her lips to the erect nipple, giving it small sucks and kisses. Rose moaned and held Rachel's head in place, tangling her fingers through soft strands of black hair, as she insisted for her to go on a little longer.

After a minute or two, Rose roughly pulled back Rachel's head, kissed her again, and pulled up the black bra to expose the pale breasts. Rose started feasting upon them, roughly sucking and grazing her teeth against soft flesh, and moved down Rachel's to do the same with the ribcage and stomach before returning to the breasts.

Rose was on her knees as she did this. Rachel propped herself on her knees, finally getting free of her hold. She put her arms around Rose's neck and brought her down for another passionate kiss. The two had their mouths fight for dominance while Rachel's hand slid into Rose's pants and underwear and did the same thing Rose did to her. Rose chuckled at Rachel's daring gesture but let her be. Rachel began rubbing her fingers against Rose's clitoris, watching the crazy girl moan in pleasure.

Suddenly, the two were interrupted by loud banging at the other side of the bathroom door, the sound of a very angry girl wanting to use the bathroom. "Fuck off!" Rose shouted at them as the banging continued. "You've already done this before! You cunts!" Once the banging stopped, Rachel and Rose continued their fun.

Rose removed Rachel's hand from her clit. Rose pulled Rachel from the floor and led her to the toilet. Rose sat on the toilet and brought Rachel onto her lap, facing her. Rachel leaned down and kissed Rose once more as Rose pulled down Rachel's pants and shoved a hand into her panties. Rachel moaned as Rose grabbed her by the hips and made her ride her hand while kissing and biting her breasts and stomach. Rachel does the same, putting her hand in Rose's lace underwear and rubbing her clit. They remained this way for awhile, with Rose making Rachel ride her hand while kissing her breasts and stomach, and Rachel rubbing Rose's clit until they both climax. They both ended up sitting on the toilet after climaxing, panting in exhausting with Rachel laying her head on Rose's shoulder. Rose pet the dark empath's head and kissed the top of it softly.

Rose hand suddenly reached down and grabbed Rachel by the bottom jaw roughly, aligning her face with her own. "Kiss me," she demanded with a seductive hiss.

"Why should I?" Rachel breathed.

Rose smirked once more. "Because I want you to." Rachel smiled softly before complying, leaning up to kiss Rose.

Afterwards, the two quickly got dressed before anyone could barge in on them, despite the bathroom door being locked. Rose threw away her lace panties in the stall's garbage bin and slipped on a new one she took out from her purse while Rachel pulled her pants up and adjusted her breasts back into her bra. Rachel felt weirded out by what had happened, suddenly avoiding eye contact with Rose. She heard Rose let out a soft laugh while adjusting her own breasts back into her bra. "You're so adorable when you're embarrassed," Rose said. "You're even blushing. I'm guessing this was your first time fucking a girl."

Rachel bit her lip, then sighed. "This was my first time having sex with...anyone, actually," Rachel explained. Rachel glanced up at Rose to see her give a smile, almost a pitiful one.

Rose spun around, turning her back towards Rachel. Rose's back was bare beneath the unzipped dress, exposing her sharp shoulder blades. "Help me with the zipper, please," Rose said. Rachel did just that, slowly pulling the zipper up to the back of her neck. She felt her breath shudder slightly as Rose held her hair up over her neck, turning her head slightly to glance at Rachel. Rachel felt the tension thick between them. Or, maybe it was just her. Rose smiled, turning to the mirror. "Thank you," Rose said. "You know, we should do this more often."

"Do what? Screwing? Is that what you mean?" Rachel asked, looking at Rose's reflection in the bathroom mirror in surprise. "I thought you were the kind of person that prefers one-night stands."

Rose smiled at Rachel's reflection. "I do. But that doesn't mean I can't have the same dessert twice. You, love, are the kind of dessert I would definitely eat more than twice." Rose turned to Rachel, licking her lips. "What about you? Are you one-night stand?" When Raven doesn't answer to the question, Rose sighed with a faint smile and reached into her handbag. "If you ever change your mind, you can give me a call." She took out a card and handed it to Rachel.

Rachel took a look at the card closely. It said H.I.V.E. Rachel frowned. She was sure she had heard that name before, but, she wasn't sure. It was a weird name, though. "H.I.V.E.?" Rachel asked.

"It's a new pharmaceutical company I work for," Rose explained. "I scratched out their phone number and wrote down mine instead," she said with a wink.

Rachel glanced back down at the car and noticed the phone number of the company traced off with a black Sharpie marker. Rose's phone number was written beneath the black trace with a red Pentel pen. Rose's hand reached over and touched Rachel's forearm softly before she spoke again. "You will give me a call and you'll let me know if you want to have another night of fun or not. Just don't let me sit by the phone for long periods of time, waiting for an answer I'll probably never get. I get really pissed off when people do that." Rose's hand suddenly shot up to Rachel's chin, holding her face tight, "Got it?"

Rachel swatted her hand away nervously. "Sure. Whatever you say."

Rose chuckled in amusement. She then headed out of the girl's bathroom, unlocking the door. Once she opened the door, the two were met with a blast of loud music. Rose turned back to face Rachel. "I'll see you around, Rachel Roth," she purred before finally leaving. Rachel watched as Rose left the bathroom, then waited for a few minutes before leaving the bathroom herself. She headed back to the dance floor where she realized her friends were looking for her. The Titans were all spread across the club when Victor spotted Rachel first.

"Yo, there she is," Victor called out, pointing to Rachel.

The rest of the Titans began to converge by Rachel and Victor. Roy stepped towards Rachel and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God. We thought you got snatched or something."

Rachel tucked a lock of hair behind her ear nervously. "I just went to the bathroom to throw up. I might've had one drink too many."

Victor let out a laugh. "Oh, man. Lord, save this child. She can't hold her liquor!"

Logan let out a soft laugh before stepping towards Rachel. He placed a soft hand on her forearm and looked at her with the most concerning look on his face. "Well, don't scare us like that again," he said to her. "You...you had me worried."

Rachel scoffed at his exaggeration, shrugging his hand off. "I've been only gone for a few minutes."

Logan nodded, stepping away from Rachel awkwardly. As he stood beside Tim & Victor, Rachel caught sight of Kori making her way through the group. Kori reached Rachel and gasped. "Rachel, you're here!" she cried. Kori threw her arms around Rachel and let out a deep breath. "Oh, I'm so glad you're okay!"

For a brief moment, Rachel let Kori hug her. She felt her arms wrap around Kori's waist and pulled her close to her own body. For a moment, she felt good. Suddenly, thoughts crept in her mind. Thoughts that made her think of Rose. At that moment, Rachel let go of Kori, shoving her back slightly. "I...I'm fine," she stammered. She turned to Roy. "Can we go home?" she asked. "I'd really like to go home right now. I think I'm getting a headache from the drinks and loud music."

"Yeah," Conner said, speaking up, "My head is throbbing right now."

Roy turned to Victor, who nodded in agreement. Roy shrugged. "Sure guys. Let's go home."

The Titans all walked out of the nightclub, then began searching for their rides. As Rachel made her way towards Victor's car, Logan stepped close towards her. He cleared his throat. "Hey, Rachel...is that pink lipstick?" he asked while taking a good look at her. "Because when we got here, your lips were, like, purple."

Rachel avoided returning his gaze. "I changed the color in the bathroom. Let's go," she said. She brushed past him, knocking into his shoulder harshly. As they left, Logan was still looking at her face and Rachel began ranting, asking him to stop staring at her so much. Once they got in Victor's car, the only thing Rachel was able to think about was the her time in the bathroom with Rose Worth. Rachel thought about how, somehow, she found the courage to finally have herself a good time and mess around with a girl. She then thought about Rose, and the card that she gave Rachel. Part of her wanted to throw the card away, but...part of her wanted to see Rose again. Rachel let out a deep breath. She'd have to think about what it was that she wanted.

* * *

Rose stepped out of the nightclub and walked over to the limousine, where the driver was waiting for her. The driver stepped out of the limousine and opened the door for Rose. Rose stepped inside. "Thank you, Robert," she said before he shut the door behind her.

Rose turned to find the drunk man that harassed Rachel Roth sitting in front of her. Rose sighed, then began digging through her handbag and grabbed an envelope. She removed it from her purse, then tossed him a heavily stuffed yellow folder. The man caught it in his hands and nodded at her grateful.

"You performed well," she said. "The H.I.V.E. would like to thank you for participating in their cause. Fifty grand, as promised."

"Thank you, ma'am," the man said. "I really hope that we can make a better world by bringing in the superpowered brats and use them for the greater good."

Rose scoffed. "I have no interest in the greater good bullshit," she said. "There is no such thing as a better world or a greater good. Evil and superiority will still exist but in different ways. Heed the quote of Virginia Woolf: 'Though we see the same world, we see it through different eyes'." Rose leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs. "I'm just waiting to get paid so I can take a vacation. I'm thinking maybe Paris, or the Bahamas. The Bahamas is nice this time of year." She then looked at the man coldly. "The H.I.V.E are like politicians, or diapers. They have one thing in common. They need to be changed regularly and for the same fucking reason. They're full of shit."

The man scratched the back of his head nervously. "Um, okay. You...don't like your employers, do you?" he asks.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Oh, God, no, I despise the fuckers." Rose shrugged softly. "But, I have to deal with them. As long as I do their dirty work and they pay me, all parties involved should be satisfied."

The man nodded, holding up the envelope. "Yeah, you could say all parties are satisfied," he said with a smile.

Rose laughed. "Oh, no, you're not actually getting that," she said. Before the man could respond, Rose removed a small silenced handgun from her purse and shot the man. The wound began oozing from his forehead, spraying blood across the limousine's partition. The man's body fell back against the seat. His head slid down the glass, smearing the blood, until finally, his body dropped onto the seat lifelessly. Rose sighed. "We've had enough gun control," she muttered to herself. "What we need is an idiot control."

Rose reached across the limo, wrapping her fingers around the envelope, then slid it back into her purse. As Rose turned to the door, it opened again. Rose stepped out of the vehicle and nodded to the driver. The driver nodded in response, then made his way to the driver seat. Rose began walking away from the limousine as it drove away to be handled by H.I.V.E.'s cleaners. Rose walked down the street, into the foggy night, finally disappearing into the darkness.


End file.
